


Rumah Merah Jambu

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Apa yang bisa diperbaiki dari rumah yang bahkan belum jadi?





	Rumah Merah Jambu

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_[A RivaMika Fanfiction]_

_Happy reading ...._

.

.

Di belokan terakhir kompleks itu, pada gang terakhir yang buntu, mobil itu berhenti. Selama beberapa menit, deru mesin yang tak kunjung dimatikan oleh pengendaranya mengisi kesunyian yang melingkupi gang tersebut.

Hari sudah larut ketika tanpa sadar ia menyetir ke kompleks perumahan itu sepulang kerja. Masih duduk dibalik kemudi, perempuan itu berulang kali mengembuskan napas gelisah sebelum mematikan mesin dan memutuskan keluar dari mobil.

Matanya memindai sekelilingnya yang sepi. Rumah di hadapannya memang terletak di gang bangunan-bangunan yang belum jadi, atau bisa dibilang, blok tersebut merupakan blok baru yang sedang dalam masa pembangunan. Meskipun begitu, dibandingkan dengan bangunan yang lain, rumah di hadapannya adalah satu-satunya bangunan yang sudah 70% berbentuk dan layak ditinggali. Hanya bagian lantai dua saja yang masih terdiri dari pilar-pilar tak berdinding, seolah memang sengaja tidak diteruskan pembangunannya.

Hatinya bergetar ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki pagar tembok sebatas pinggang. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk ulu hatinya, sekalipun berulang kali ia injakkan kakinya di sana. Hatinya tak pernah terbiasa. Rerumputan liar di bawahnya terlihat tumbuh beberapa senti sejak terakhir ia datang. Tidak terawat, seperti halnya rumah yang ditinggalkan itu.

Perempuan itu melangkah menuju halaman belakang. Menuju taman kecil yang pastinya sekarang sama tidak terawatnya seperti segala hal yang ada di rumah itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk debu di kursi besi yang ada di taman itu sebelum mendudukinya.

Kursi itu terletak di sebelah pagar, di taman kecil yang posisinya menghadap ke pintu belakang rumah itu. Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, ia hanya duduk diam, memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang berembus.

 

Ia rindu bau ini.

Ia harusnya bisa duduk menikmati hal ini setiap hari.

Ia rindu tempat ini.

Itulah sebabnya, diam-diam ia sering datang kembali.

 

“Mikasa?”

Netra perempuan itu terbuka, tapi matanya kesulitan melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya karena membelakangi cahaya. Meski begitu, ia mengenali suara itu. Dan hati kecilnya berharap bahwa ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

“Rambutmu sudah lebih panjang sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu.”

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, perempuan itu memalingkan wajah. Menolak untuk melihat sosok itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat datang ke sini bertambah sensasinya.

Ia ingin berdiri dan segera enyah dari tempat itu. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menahannya. Bahkan ketika sosok itu meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelahnya, kakinya seolah telah tertancap di tempatnya. Ia membeku, tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Selama beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya hanya terjebak dalam hening. Perempuan itu sudah bisa sedikit menetralkan perasaannya selama pria itu tidak bersuara. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk pergi dari sana.

Ia menelan ludahnya, mengumpulkan tekat, lalu bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

“Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Seperti dulu?”

Tidak! Tolong jangan lagi. Ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi situasi ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi perempuan jahat sekali lagi.

“Maafkan aku.” Suaranya tercekat oleh tangis yang sedang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia melangkah, tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya.

Aah ... bau inilah yang sebenarnya ia rindu.

“Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini,” rintihnya memohon.

Tubuh sosok itu menempel di tubuhnya, dan hal itu membuat pertahannya runtuh. Sejenak ia merasa tubunya seperti tak bertulang dan hendak jatuh. “Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku ....”

“Jangan pergi.”

“Aku tidak bisa. Kumohon, Levi ....”

Dekapan itu melonggar. Perempuan itu menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menjauh. Namun beberapa senti sebelum benar-benar terlepas, sosok yang ia panggil Levi itu membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya dari depan. Lebih erat dari pelukan sebelumnya.

“Jangan pergi jika tak ingin. Jangan kembali jika hanya ingin pergi lagi. Kenapa kau menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri?”

Perempuan itu tak menjawab. Bahunya berguncang akibat air mata yang menderas.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini lagi, Mikasa.”

“Aku hanya akan menyakitimu lagi.” Mikasa menarik napas dari mulut karena hidungnya mulai tersumbat oleh tangis. “Aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran lagi. Menjadi pengecut dan menghindarimu. Setelah semua yang kau perjuangkan dan bangun susah payah, aku justru berlari pergi. Aku takut, Levi ... aku takut menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkanmu.”

Levi ingat hari itu, setahun yang lalu saat Mikasa tiba-tiba mengembalikan cincin pertunangan mereka dan berkata belum siap untuk menikah. Di rumah setengah jadi yang sempat mereka tinggali bersama itu, Mikasa merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya dan pergi.

“Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, aku akan menahanmu. Kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menunggumu.”

“Itu tidak adil untukmu.”

“Lalu yang adil bagimu itu seperti apa?” Levi melepaskan pelukannya—mencengkeram bahu itu—dan menatap Mikasa tajam. “Membiarkanmu selalu datang ke sini setiap malam sambil menyesali keputusanmu?”

Mikasa tidak menjawab hingga ia merasakan Levi mengecup pelan mata basahnya. “Jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kita tidak bisa memperbaikinya, kita mulai saja semuanya dari awal.”

Setelah itu Mikasa hanya merasakan bibir hangat itu menekan bibirnya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat, seperti air sungai yang mengalir pelan menuju muaranya. Ia telah pulang ke rumahnya.

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


End file.
